Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage/Suggestions/Archive 111
Suggestions Hero of Twilight vs. Hero of Winds My first suggestion. Both have those they care about kidnapped, which starts them on their adventure. Both learn how to use a sword from the local sword master (Rusl and Orca, respectively).Both start the game in regular clothing and receive the hero's clothes later on. Finally, both seemingly kill Ganondorf by impaling him with the master sword.-- RavensMil : : I usually almost support a suggestion outright if it's the only suggestion on there, but you hit the same character vs. themselves trap here. --AuronKaizer ' 14:48, September 14, 2010 (UTC) : : I know, but I was hoping to get enough unique connections to get it through. They aren't really the same character, but not everyone sees it that way. I knew it was a long shot. I'm working on a (hopefully) better suggestion for next week.--RavensMil : : This is a creative suggestion, even if it's the same person. Well, not exactly the ''same person, but I guess if you believe the Every Link is an incarnation of the same Link theory, then yeah, they are the same person according to the theory. I believe they're the same, but they are different incarnations.--Black I'm not doing anything suspicious! Really! : : I don't think you exactly see the point of character vs. character. True, they are different incarnations, and therefore technically different people, but they are so fundamentally similar that the only real difference is their backstory; thus, we set ourselves up for a game plot vs. game plot, and pretty soon a straight out game vs. game fight. Sure, people will justify their votes however they do, but in essence all you'll be voting for is which game you thought presented Link a better way. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 16:06, September 14, 2010 (UTC) : : Yeah not feeling it. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 17:27, September 14, 2010 (UTC) : : Iv'e always wanted this fight, but don't expect it to go through.--Hylianhero777 (talk) 19:46, September 14, 2010 (UTC) : : Ick... -'Isdrak ' 22:19, September 14, 2010 (UTC) : : They're meant to be similar for a reason. Still, connections are connections. Portal-Kombat : : yeah, like Xykeb said, this will probably become a game vs game fight. --'''DekuStick '' '' 04:12, September 15, 2010 (UTC) : : It would most likely end up being game vs. game. The 23:28, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Gouen vs. Hot Head Let's try another suggestion to get a FS boss in there. They are both giant flame balls with faces. Both shoot fireballs. Both are from a handheld game. --Birdman5589 (talk) 15:59, September 14, 2010 (UTC) : : It's alright, but I can't say I like it. Just seems a little boring. The connections are pretty mediocre as well. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 16:06, September 14, 2010 (UTC) : : I kind of like this. If it doesn't win, you should bring back last week's again. It came pretty close. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 17:27, September 14, 2010 (UTC) : : I have no opinion on this one. --RavensMil : :what xyz said.--Hylianhero777 (talk) 19:47, September 14, 2010 (UTC) : : Boring. -'Isdrak ' 22:20, September 14, 2010 (UTC) : : Eh. But, it's nice to see FS get a little attention. Portal-Kombat :EPIC : I worship you, XYZ. Super (duh...)'' '' 01:05, September 15, 2010 (UTC) :: : Err... he didn't suggest this... and that's a bit creepy... -'Isdrak ' 01:17, September 15, 2010 (UTC) : : Aside from the fact that Hot Head rox ur soxx, I'm just plain not interested. --AuronKaizer ' 01:44, September 15, 2010 (UTC) : : I like it. --'DekuStick '' '' 04:12, September 15, 2010 (UTC) : : I don't like this too much...--Black Dragon 11:47, September 15, 2010 (UTC) : : It's good and sounds fun. The : : I really should be doing something better with my time right now Oni Link 08:22, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Mido vs. Ralph Okay, this isn't the best suggestion, but we have two this week so I might aswell throw this out there. Both are friends to an important female in the story, (Saria and Nayru), and want to protect her (Mido shows this in the manga, and when Link tries to enter the forest meadow as an adult, Mido refuses to let him pass because of Saria). They see Link as a rival, and blame him for various things that weren't Link's fault (Ralph blames Link for Nayru's disapperance in the manga, Mido blames Link for the Deku Tree's death, among other things), however later in the story both are apologetic for their behaviour (Although Mido never apologizes directly). Link also first encounters them both in a forest. -Stars talk http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y27/pyroac/Starssprite.gif 16:12, September 14, 2010 (UTC) : : I have nothing against it, but I just don't particularly like it -'Minish Link' 16:13, September 14, 2010 (UTC) : : Pretty good. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 17:27, September 14, 2010 (UTC) : : I like it, it's well thought out. --RavensMil : : I actually like this quite a lot... but are you sure you didn't mean to pit Ralph against Harbor Town of Mido? Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 18:17, September 14, 2010 (UTC) : :Now this is one that I really like. I'm wondering has Ralph ever been in the temple before? Oni Link 19:31, September 14, 2010 (UTC) : : Pretty good. -'Isdrak ' 22:21, September 14, 2010 (UTC) : : The connections are stronger than one would expect from such a matchup. Portal-Kombat : : Leave it to St@rs to bring put the Courage back in Temple of Courage, whatever that means! The Power Is Back! --AuronKaizer ' 01:44, September 15, 2010 (UTC) : : Great connections and stuff. I like the fight, too. --'DekuStick '' '' 04:12, September 15, 2010 (UTC) : : yesyesyesyes Jedimasterlink (talk) 22:33, September 15, 2010 (UTC) : : I refuse to let Stars have a suggestion that isn't opposed by somebody --Birdman5589 (talk) 03:47, September 16, 2010 (UTC) : : I likes its a lot. --Birdman5589 (talk) 03:47, September 16, 2010 (UTC) : : I don't know. It doesn't really appeal to me. The 23:28, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Argorok vs. [[Gohma (The Wind Waker)|Gohma (The Wind Waker)]] This is my first suggestion, so be gentle. Both of these are giant monsters who torment winged characters, both have armor that can be broken off, both are red in color, and both of them were severely injured by a tail. Perpetualtwilight : : It's, well, it's alright, but a couple of your connections are just a bit...weird. I mean, yeah, Valoo and the Ooccas both constitute winged characters, but it's such a weird connection to draw it's just hard to consider it a good connection. Also, isn't Argorok injured by...its own tail? Again, just weird... not that bad for a first suggestion, though, I'll give you that. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 00:31, September 15, 2010 (UTC) : : It's not a bad suggestion by any means, but some connections seem a little...stretched. --RavensMil : : Meh. Or Bof! in French. Super (duh...)'' '' 01:05, September 15, 2010 (UTC) : : The connections are all fine there, but the fight doesn't scream pay-per-view buys... ya know? --AuronKaizer ' 01:44, September 15, 2010 (UTC) : : It's alright. --'DekuStick '' '' 04:12, September 15, 2010 (UTC) : : I have no opinion. -'Isdrak ' 04:14, September 15, 2010 (UTC) : : These connections are really strange, but they make enough sense to keep me from opposing. Portal-Kombat : : I'll support this. It's retty good. The 23:28, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Crayk vs. Phytops Both are quite similar. They have many connections.--Black Dragon 11:57, September 15, 2010 (UTC) : : Connect them. Bad connections. -'Isdrak ' 13:24, September 15, 2010 (UTC) : : Uh, yeah, what are you trying to do here? Make us find the connections ourselves? This is the 21st century, dude. People demand their connections to be like fast food; delivered quickly and with no personal hassle. --AuronKaizer ' 13:31, September 15, 2010 (UTC) : : What are the connections? --RavensMil : : Um, yeah. You're supposed to find the connections, not us. --'DekuStick '' '' 19:10, September 15, 2010 (UTC) : : Please tell me this is just a bad joke of some sort... Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 19:17, September 15, 2010 (UTC) : : @XZ: Nah, it's just my stupid suggestion. @DSM: Ugh....you're right. @AK: Yeah, you're right. Please ignore my goofy mistake. @RavnesMil & Drak: Here's the connections: Both are bosses in the DS Zelda games, both have to be hit in certain weak spots, located around them. Both resemble some sort of sea creature (Crayk looks like a hermit crab and Phytops looks like some sort of aquatic plant). When all their weak spots have been hit, their main weak spot is revealed. Nice connections, but it may be one-sided.--Black I'm not doing anything suspicious! Really! :: : Many bosses resemble aquatic lifeforms. Many bosses have weak points that must be hit to reveal the main weak point. Being in a DS game applies to about a dozen bosses (I'm not bored enough to count them). They aren't very nice connections at all, and even if they were, you'd be egotistical to say so. -'Isdrak ' 13:30, September 16, 2010 (UTC) : : Eh....this isn't really my thing, I guess. The connections I think of are rather stupid, because I'm just not a genius like the rest of you. But, assuming these connections were "nice", why would that be egotistical to say that they are? Haven't others said similar things? Is that even what you're talking about?--Black I'm not doing anything suspicious! Really! : : Well, maybe egotistical is the wrong word. Arrogant might work better. Also, the only person who's ever openly said that they had a good fight that I know of is Mrs. Spleen FatTM, and the fight wasn't good anyway. -'Isdrak ' 13:52, September 16, 2010 (UTC) : : Sorry, but your description sounds more like a "support response" than a description... if you just said what the connections were, then I think people would give it a second thought. (Just letting you know, I have read the connections you posted in a comment, but it's a word of advice for the future.) Portal-Kombat : : This is okay. The 23:28, September 16, 2010 (UTC)